True Love
by WickedLust
Summary: Forced to marry, so he doesn't go back to the dursley's does Harry find true love in this marriage?


**I got this idea from the story I will Possess Your Head by Bittersweet Alias. Check out her story it's great.**

**This is a 6th yr fic, but Sirius is still alive. Some other order member died.**

**When it gets to the sexual situations Harry will bottom.**

**True Love**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office taping his fingers together. He just came from Private Drive checking the wards and realized they wouldn't hold up against Voldemort. When Harry said to Dumbledore about his family not loving him he accepted that perhaps the wards wouldn't hold. When he checked them, it proved it. He even had Severus walk to the front door thinking, "I will kill Harry." He got to the front door with no problem. The wards were designed to knock anyone with ill intent towards Harry back and pop them to Hogwarts. He had to come up with a new plan for Harry's safety. Though he let the boy down, he would regain that trust. Some people mainly Fudge and Umbridge tried to claim that Albus just used the boy as a pawn, but that wasn't true. True when Harry was a baby he did see him like that, but during his first year the man fell in love with the green eyed boy. Not in the sexual nature, but as a grandson. He remembered his heart breaking seeing Harry laying on the ground in first year. He knew he hurt Harry, but he also knew Harry had a forgiving heart. He would be forgiven, soon. Now he just needed to figure out what to do. Since Sirius was still on the run, he couldn't take Harry in. If he tried to find a different guardian Fudge would step in and probably give him to whoever could pay him the most to get there hands on Harry Potter.

Dumbledore, didn't realize he was talking out loud until he heard the voice from the sorting hat, "Why don't you get him married. He will be protected from Fudge and you can ward where ever he lives. Arranged Marriages is normal still." Alastair said. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this. He had a point, but who would he have marry Harry. It had to be someone over seventeen and an order member. That's it he will call an order meeting and have Harry there of course, they can discuss what to do.

Dumbledore just couldn't help, but wish would accept this. Dumbledore knew Harry was gay, seeing as he came out to the headmaster scared. See Harry was scared he wouldn't be accepted in the magical world, and Dumbledore sat down and explained that it didn't matter in the Wizarding world. They had blood adoption, for children of same sex marriages. It was considered normal. Wizards and Witches all believed in love, rather it was male/male, female/female, or male/female. As long as they loved they didn't even bat an eyelash. Though there were some muggleborns that didn't see it that way. They disliked the same sex marriage idea. He couldn't count how many times he sat down with a pureblood or half-blood crying because there muggleborn friends turned there backs on them. Dumbledore made the way to the fat lady and whispered the password, "Phoenix Fire." and walked into the room. "I need to speak with , , and please follow me." The golden trio as some staff called them followed Dumbledore out into the hall. "I need to have a meeting with our phoenix's and I would like all three of you to come. It is about you Harry and your protection. Here's a portkey to go, are you guys okay with coming?" He asked when they nodded he pulled out a porkey and they all stuck a finger on it. Harry felt to failure tug behind his navel and couldn't help, but tense up. When they landed in Grimmuald place, he was caught before falling by Sirius. He smiled at his godfather and sat down next to him, resting his head against his shoulder.

Dumbledore knew Ron would accept this. After all he was a pureblood, grew up in the magical world. He like all males in a family, have been taught politics. Even though chances of him having to become head of the family are slim, he had to learn just in case. Just like after talking to Harry in fourth year Dumbledore realized that Harry didn't know anything about the wizarding world. So, He, Sirius, and Severus have been teaching Harry everything he should have known being a pureblood. Seeing as his family dates back to the founders. Not a lot of people knew that most muggleborns come from a family of squibs. Usually the squibs were a few generations back, until said muggleborn was born. So, by all means Harry is a pureblood. in all sense of the word. As a matter of fact he was head of house of three powerful family's. The Evans were not squibs until Lily's father was born. Lily's mum came from the Malfoy's and was Lucius' fathers twin. She was disowned when found out she was a squib. So Harry was head of house of, the Evans', Potter's and as long as Sirius was on the run the Black's. If something happened to Draco the Malfoy's name would fall to him too. Which means when Harry turns seventeen or emancipated, he would become very rich. Until then Dumbledore was responceable for his seats, and money which he took great care of.

Dumbledore sat down and looked around the table. "We have to do something about Harry's protection. Something Harry said to me yesterday shocked me. He said his family doesn't love him, that they only kept him for the protection. Well I went and checked the wards, and they were barely there. I had Severus walk up to the door thinking nothing, but I want to kill Harry and he got to the door no problem. He shouldn't have been able to even step on the lawn with those thoughts. I set it up that with anyone wanting to harm Harry would be blasted out on the street then moved to Hogwarts. Alarms would sound ect. That did not happen. So I was thinking how to protect Harry, in our world. The only way to really keep him here, out of Fudges control, is to marry him. We need a male, either head of house, heir, or second in line. Someone we can trust also will help." Dumbledore stated looking around at everyone. He caught Hermione.

Hermione looked mad, "He can't marry a man, that is against god not to mention he is suppose to marry Ginny." Harry's head snapped up looking at Hermione at the same time Ron's did. "What are you talking about me marring Ginny?" asked Harry. He didn't expect Hermione to really have a problem with him being gay, hell not even Ron had a real problem with it. Then again Ron grew up in the magical world, where it was accepted. It's just a best friend to actually think it was wrong for him to be attracted to men, hurt him deeply. "Hermione, I am gay you know. Like men!" Harry stated pointing to himself. "I would not marry Ginny even if I wasn't. Yes, she is pretty, but she is my little sister in that sense." Ron nodded at Harry's words. Even Molly had to agree about Harry not marring Ginny. True she wouldn't mind Harry marring into the family, but him and Ginny were not well matched. They both were too stubborn to marry. They also had the same type of temper. If they married, Ron would always be over at there house to break up there fights. Heck, even now Harry and Ginny argued like cats and dogs, but everyone could tell there was an underlining of brother/sister relationship.

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, "If we do this though, how do we make it seem like they married out of love, not to just free Harry from his family?" asked Ron. Everyone besides his family and Harry looked at Ron in shock. Most believed he was an idiot, but he really wasn't. Just because he was lazy when it came to homework, didn't mean he wasn't smart. Heck, he was a chess master they should realize he had some brains there. It hurt him though that Hermione looked at him in shock. He noted that Remus and Sirius weren't surprised, but he wondered why Hermione was. It was like she believed Harry and him only passed there tests because of her. Hell they both usually passed with O's or E's in most subjects besides History of Magic when they got A's in.

Dumbledore appeared in thought, about this question. It was Harry that piped up with a solution to the problem. Again shocking Hermione, and most of the order. "We spin a lie based on some part of the truth. We all know it's illegal for someone to marry or have sexual intercourse before they are fifteen. If we marry right after school let out for the summer. All we do is say I've been in this relationship since the World Cup, and though we never did more then kiss we are in love. We decided to embrace the customs of the wizarding world, in marrying young. We also decided that being in love we just couldn't wait. Make it seem like a true love story. I even have the perfect journalist in mind to give the interview to. She will do it, and we will tell her not to lie because face it an interview with the boy who lived will sell the papers." Harry said. He smirked at the looks he got, from everyone besides his teachers, Sirius, and the Weasley's. Even Severus would own up if forced to that both Ron and Harry were smart. He might hate them, but he would never under estimate there brains. That is why he himself hated Harry the most at times, he had the power to pass even Granger in smarts yet didn't apply himself, except for tests. There was a reason why Ron and Harry usually tied for the male top of the class. Usually one would just fall below the other by a point or two.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful again, "Now who to we marry Harry too. I would chose Severus, but he is a spy. It has to be someone close to his age. It was that spoke up, "Why not Charlie. He is close to Harry's age. He also has been seen meeting Harry in Hogsmaid a few times and I know they have written. I mean I know it wasn't sexual. It was Charlie doing his job, when his boss wanting to recruit Harry to become a dragon handler, but it would make sense." Everyones eyes locked at Charlie. He just shrugged. He wouldn't lie if asked, that he has been attracted to Harry. He got to know him while trying to get him to become a dragon handler. Though he kept that to himself, he found out a lot of things about Harry and had to admire him. Expecially when Harry said the only thing he wanted to be famous for what his skill on a broom. That was what he earned himself. He even admitted he wouldn't be against being famous for being great in Defense Against the Dark Arts, because again he earned that. He also thought his Mum deserved the fame, because she gave up her life for him keeping him alive.

When everyone looked at Harry he blushed a deep red, "Um, I guess. I mean it wouldn't be bad marring into the Weasley family. If we do this though I want Charlie to agree I pay for my own things. Well at least anything I don't need. I know better then to argue about things I need, already did that one and lost." Harry stated narrowing his eyes at who he argued with. laughed when Harry said that one.

Charlie just nodded about that, he knew he couldn't argue with what Harry said. Not that he would though, he respected Harry to much to argue about little things like that. He still remembered his Mum's words to Harry when he argued about he paying for his shots. "Would your Mum make Ron pay for his shots if she was alive and me and Author were gone?" That shut Harry up quick.

"I also want to be able to buy one house here in england around his parents. The second place in Romania can be left up to him." Harry stated leveling Charlie with a look, demanding that he argued that. All Charlie could do was nod.

"Now that's settled, who will marry them?" asked Sirius. He didn't know how to feel arranging his fifteen year old nephews marriage, but if that is what it took to make him happy and safe then it didn't matter. He looked at his mate, and could see the same thoughts coming from him.

Hermione stood up, "HOW can this be legal I thought wizards were all about having heirs to carry on there line, BUT CHARLIE AND HARRY CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!" Hermione yelled.

Shocking everyone Ginny stood up, " There are potions that men can take, with a female. Her womb is just a host to the male's child. If that doesn't work Charlie and Harry can also use blood adoption to have another child. Even if it is legal, how will that help Harry. Yeah, he can use magic out of school, but his power won't come out until seventeen so he will be in danger, and so will Charlie." Hermione yelled.

" please shut up." Sneered Snape. "First we can't hide Harry out until he is seventeen, during the summer that is. He can't stay at Hogwarts because the wards need renewed every year. He can not stay at Headquarters because we all have our own missions. He can't stay at the burrow, because it will be like waving a red flag to Voldemort, Look here Harry's here, because to put up enough wards to keep Harry safe would be a big bullseye seeing as we need ministry permission. THE only reason we still use this house, is because Sirius' father already had the wards up, If any of us had a choice, we wouldn't have stayed here for the order. Not even I would place Black here and I disliked him more then I dislike Potter. Plus it would drive the child to suicide if we placed him here. Another thing YOU don't know about OUR world is, not only is it legal binding making Potter legal age, it's magical binding. We basically unlock all his powers when he marries. You want to know something else ? The second safest place in our world, besides Hogwarts, is a dragon reserve. Not even Voldemort himself is stupid enough to attack a child there. Are you that stupid, to think all Dragon Handlers live off base? They don't they live with there wives/husbands and children on base...if an attack happens Dragons protect there handlers and children. Besides if you would look at your so called best friend he looks like he is ready to hurt you seriously. You should be thanking Remus right now, because by the looks of it he is holding onto Harry's self control your lucky Lucius isn't here." Severus stated calmly.

Everyone besides the order and Harry turned to him with a questioning look. Ron said, "Why does that death eater have anything to do with this." His eyebrows knitting together.

"Lucius is a spy, has been since second year after Ginny almost lost her life. Since fourth year and he seen Harry take the Cruciatus Curse he has respected him. He also tries to look out for him the best he can as a spy. Just like I do from school. The reason is lucky, is because you are hurting your best friends with those words. All the pure-bloods you are hurting. If Lucius was here he would put you in your place."

"Ron am I really insulting the pure-bloods and half-bloods?" Asked Hermione looking scared.

"Um well yeah, you are 'Mione you are basically telling us our beliefs are wrong, and your insulting Harry because he's bisexual. Like a lot of men in our world." Ron stated looking at Harry. Harry looked up and blushed red. It wasn't that Ron outed him so to speak, it was that his best friend was trying to protect him.

"Okay can we get the meeting back on track?" Asked Harry.

Dumbledore just nodded. Watching his grandson snuggle deeper into his godfather. He at this moment was never more thankful that Sirius fell backwards just missing the veil by inches. "We need to plan the wedding for it needs to take place within a week. At hogwarts. Charles I assume, you can take a week off for your wedding?" Dumbledore asked, almost smirking at the reaction he will get by using that name. "Yes, Headmaster and please it is Charlie. I hate the name Charles." Charlie stated with a glare.

"Okay we all head back to Hogwarts and start setting everything up. We have to make it look like you guys have been sating since fourth year." Dumbledore stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rita's interview**

Harry stood outside Dumbledore's office with Charlie. He found himself slipping into the boy-who-lived image. Hermione informed him once that, when a first year came up he would slip into the sweet never cussing loveable boy-who-lived. That was the boy he showed the public, only his true friends knew different. They knew the boy who would cuss, smoke, drink, and just be himself. True he would only do these things out of the public eye. Most of his dorm mates don't even see this Harry. Besides Neveil that is. He walked up the stairs with Charlie holding Charlie's hand.

"You ready Ry?" Charlie asked, with worry in his eyes. Harry just nodded and squeezed Charlie's hand. He then walked into the office and smiled at Rita. "Rita, how are you doing?" Rita just nodded.

"Lets tell the world about you, I understand your engaged?" Rita said.

They sat there answering her questions about everything from there courtship, to the war with Voldemort. By the time the interview ended it took up to two hours.

"It will appear in tonights paper Harry." Harry smiled at Rita and showed her out. After he left he collapsed next to Charlie.

"I hate interviews, bloody reporters, bloody ministry." Harry mumbled then cuddled into Charlie smirking at the comments he made in the paper. Let the ministry clean up there own mess was Harry's words to Charlie.

Harry walked into the great hall at dinner and smirked at seeing the papers being delivered. He opened his copy and read the title.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived Unleashed and Engaged**_

By:Rita Skeeter

_Today I received a rare treat. I got to sit down and do an interview with the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. He told me that no holds bar on what questions I asked, and encouraged me to ask about You-Know-Who. The interview is below._

_R: So I hear you are engaged to marry soon._

H: Yes, I am. I plan on marring Charlie Weasley in a week.

_R: Why so soon, and Why have we not heard of this man in your life?_

H:Well Rita, I can explain both. Charlie and I chose not to wait until the war is over, because we know we could lose each other during this war and we don't want that.

C: As for why you didn't know about me, Ry and me chose to keep our relationship out of the public due to Voldemort being out there. He tries to hurt Ry's friends and family.

_R: Now I know it's legal to marry at fifteen if the guardian is not able to object, Where is your magical guardian?_

H: My guardian is on the run from the ministry.

_R : You mean your guardian is Sirius Black, the right hand man to You-Know-Who_

H: Yes, my guardian is Sirius Black, but he is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is still alive and the one to betray my parents. Sirius never received a trial. We told Minister Fudge this three times, all three times he didn't believe me.

_R : Maybe you can tell me the story?_

H : That is a good idea. Let me ask you a question Rita. If you had three best friends one being a werewolf, one being your brother in everything, but blood, the other being someone you seen as less powerful, who would you chose to be your secret keeper.

_R : My brother/best friend_

H : Now you see the problem. Everyone believed my dad chose Sirius Black his best friend. He didn't. Voldemort would have went after Sirius, so simple plan. Have the less powerful one be the keeper, his best friend as bait. What no one realized was, Peter joined Voldemort. He gave my parents up. Not Sirius. It would have been the perfect plan if the rat didn't betray my parents. See my Dad,Sirius,Peter became Animagus for there best friend Remus in fifth year. My dad a stag, My godfather a dog, Peter a rat. He on Nov. 1st Blew up the street, cut off his finger and changed into a rat. They refused to give my godfather a trial. He requested one every year for twelve years, each year Fudge rejected him. He finally had enough when he seen Peter here in this school. In the same dorm as me, as my best friends pet rat. He escaped to protect me, but Fudge like always chose to order the dementor's kiss when he caught him. Even though Hermione, Ron and me were all saying he was innocent. He did the same to Barty Crouch Jr. in fourth year.

_R : Wow, Do you believe Minister Fudge needs to be removed from office and if so who do you think needs to replace him?_

H: Fudge needs to be removed, because he takes bribes from Lucius Malfoy a convicted Death Eater. Who should replace him, either Madam Bones or Kingsley Shacklebolt. Both are honest and both can say the name Voldemort.

_R: You have corrected me three times for calling him You-Know-Who why?_

Fear in the name, makes him stronger. You take away the fear of his name, you weaken him. He is human, yes he is powerful, evil, ugly,snake-face bastard, but he is human. He's not god, he can be bested. I've bested him five times, and still alive.

_R: Fudge said you were making up You-Know-Who's return earlier this year, then yesterday, claimed he is scare you will turn dark because of you being a Parselmouth how do you respond to that?_

C: I can state my fiance never used parseltongue for evil. In second year he used it twice. Once to keep a snake from hurting a student. Another time to get into the chamber of secrets to save my sister.

H: Li, is right. to quote Dumbledore, it's not the ability's that define us it's the chooses we make. I could claim you are cruel and stupid because most reporters believed Fudge last year. You did not. Everyone has the ability to be evil. Peter Pettigrew from Gryffindore is evil, dark and cruel. He killed Cedric Diggory. Alastor Moody is Slytherin and one of the best Auror's out there. He is light, and someone I strive to be like.

_R: It is rumored that Dumbledore is your mentor is that true?_

H: I have four people as my mentor. Yes, Dumbledore is one, the other is Mad-Eye, third is Remus Lupin and the last is a secret I can not say. I want to be like all four men, and I strive to be like all them.

_R:You mention Remus Lupin like you are close to him, What do you think of werewolves rights?_

H: I believe the werewolves like Remus, who don't want to be evil. They don't want to kill. They deserve a chance, the ones like Greyback, deserve Azkaban at least.

_R: Thank-you Harry for this meeting._

_I did ask more questions, but some were not able to be published. The boy-who-lived looked happy with his Fiance. Let me be the first to say Congratulations to . _

He looked at a letter tied to Hedwig and took it off reading it.

_Harry,_

_Please forward this letter to Sirius for me. I am sure he will explain it to you, later._

_Rita_


End file.
